


Definitely Green

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, buckle up for some cute stuff, like it's really cute folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Basically, Kara breaks her arm and this is just some cute stuff that happens after.





	Definitely Green

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling particularly creative tonight, folks, so, I gift you this lil' story that I thought would make a cute addition to this universe I've created.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading :)

Kara screams and it hits Lena suddenly.

 

It's loud, cutting through everything else and it's all she can focus on.

 

She's out of her seat and running towards center field just as everyone around her seems to process what's going on. She's at one of Kara's soccer games, the final one for the season - and for her time at high school - to be exact. They'd been down at the end of the first half, but with the start of the second, the team was making a comeback.

 

Kara had been running down the field and was quickly approaching the center line where she'd be crossing into their opponents half. She was just about to pass the ball to one of her teammates running parallel to her, when a player on the opposition, running in the opposite direction, attempted to steal the ball. In the speed and intensity of the moment, their legs had gotten tangled and Kara had fallen to the ground.

 

Lena down on the field and by Kara's side in a matter of seconds, the on-hand first aid officer running out just behind her with a first aid kit in hand. She's on her knees, gently stroking Kara's head as the first aid officer examines the injury. Team members from both sides quickly join them out in the center of the field, as well as Eliza and Jerimiah who are kneeling by Kara's head.

 

Kara screams in pain when the officer moves Kara's arm to access the extent of her injury.

 

"It's okay," Lena says, pressing a kiss to Kara's forehead and smoothing her hand over Kara's hair. "It's okay."

 

"I'm sorry, Miss Danvers," the officer says. "From what I can see you've got two breaks in your forearm. I'm afraid there's not a lot I can do about the pain, but I am going to splint your arm so we can get you to a hospital. It may hurt a bit."

 

Kara looks away from the officer and her arm, her entire focus now on Lena and Lena's hand in her unharmed hand.

 

"Look at me, okay?" Lena says, squeezing Kara's unharmed hand. "Just focus on me."

 

The first aid officer makes quick work of applying a splint to Kara's arm and over the next three hours, Kara's arm is set and they're moved to a private room for her cast to be applied. Kara is sitting up in the bed with her arm on a table, Eliza stands at the foot of the bed and watches the doctor work, and Lena is to Kara's left, holding her hand and running her thumb over Kara's knuckles.

 

"So, Kara, I know you're a teenager, and probably far too cool to really care," the doctor says after applying the stocking and padding to her arm, "but, what color cast do you want? I've got blue, green-"

 

"Green. Definitely green," Kara quickly says, not needing to hear the other options to know that green is the color she wants.

 

"Alright then, green it is," the doctor smiles, nods and begins to wrap Kara's arm in a green cast. It's not quite the green that Kara would like, but green nonetheless so she's more than happy to wear it for the next eight weeks.

 

 

 

Later, after finishing at the hospital and getting her arm wrapped in a very bright green cast, Kara is discharged from the hospital. It's a Friday so Lena goes home with the Danvers at Kara's insistence, which is how she finds herself sitting on the Danvers' couch at midnight, with Kara pressed up against her side and their hands linked together.

 

It's been about an hour since Alex went to bed and two since Eliza and Jerimiah called it a night, leaving Kara and Lena alone downstairs, with the instruction that one of them is to sleep on the spare mattress if they do decide to go to sleep themselves.

 

"How come you picked green?" Lena says quietly.

 

"No reason."

 

Lena looks up at Kara, not believing her answer one bit. "Really? You were very quick to answer the doctor. Are you sure there wasn't a reason?"

 

Kara mumbles something under her breath.

 

"What was that?" Lena says.

 

"I picked green because it's the color of your eyes and I wanted my cast to match your eyes," Kara says, a little shyly.

 

Lena smiles and looks at Kara. "You're very cute, you know that?" She leans in and presses a kiss to Kara's lips and Kara's free hand comes up to hold Lena's cheek.

 

"You're not too bad yourself," Kara says, pulling back with a smile of her own. "Your message is very sweet." Kara holds her cast up so she can clearly read it. "'Get well soon, babe'," Kara reads. "I also adore the two stick figures in the heart you drew, and all the little hearts you drew around your message."

 

"Why thank you. I'm glad you like it." Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara's cheek.

 

Kara hums. "It's also a nice distraction from Lucy's lovely message," Kara says, again lifting her cast up so she can see Lucy's kind words. "'I broke my arm and all I got was this cast'," Kara reads.

 

Lena laughs. "At least it doesn't say 'masturbation injury.'"

 

"Very true," Kara laughs with Lena. She rests against Lena's side and lets her head fall to Lena's shoulder. She can feel her eyes slowly starting to close and the last thing she registers before falling asleep, is Lena pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

It's only a few minutes before Lena joins Kara in sleep.


End file.
